A High School Fairytale?
by neko-hanyou12
Summary: Inuyasha is the new senior at shikon high and is soon swarmed by girls. but the one he really wants is his enemy's woman. can he win her heart. does he only want her to piss his enemy off? first fanfic...no flames plzei know i suck at summ.pairIxK MxS RxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Just wanted to say that this is my first fic, so please…No flames! Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. I only own my character Shinji. Though in my mind I own Inuyasha and my friend Akane-chan owns Fluffy! I love you Akane-chan!

And to all my new readers, enjoy

-Kameko, a.k.a neko-hanyou12

**A High School Fairytale?**

**By Neko-Hanyou12**

Chapter 1: First Day Meetings

"Sis! Mom said to wake up now!"

Kagome sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay Sota, I'll be down in a minute, called Kagome as she headed towards her closet. Today was her first day as a senior at Shikon High(how original!) and she wanted to look, well, HOT!

She pushed her way past some of the clothes she had been meaning to donate to Good Will(don't own it) and went to the stuff her and her best friend Sango had recently gotten. Finally she decided on a red and black plaid, short-sleeved, dress that went about four inches above the knee.

Since the dress was a little short and she didn't want a detention on the first day of school, she put on a pair of black pants on underneath. She looked in the mirror and smiled happy to see that the old pair of pants still fit.

Next she moved on to slipping on a black pair of armsocks, silver bangle bracelets, and black sparkly hoop earings. She left her hair down, which she usually did, and quickly ran downstairs.

She made her way into the kitchen quietly, so as not to gain her mothers attention. She didn't want her mother to freak out over her outfit and make her change like she did last year. 'ugh! Do not want to think of that first day of school.' Kagome quickly shook it off as she noticed her mother staring at her.

Mrs.Higurashi deffinitly did not approve of her daughters outfit choice but decided against voicing that opinion. She did not want to get into the same fight they had last school year. So without replying, Kagome's mother, went back to scrubbing the dishes.

'Wow! She's actually going to let me go to school like this?' Kagome smiled and went to put on her red hightops that sat on the counter stool.

"You look like trash," mumbled Kagome's 15 year old brother a little to loudly.

"Sota! Be nice to your sister," scolded Mrs.Higurashi.

"Hey, I was just telling her the truth," he replied as he grabbed the last piece of toast from the center platter. 'Well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,' Kagome thought to herself.

She just brushed off her brother's comment, knowing the perfect thing to reply with.

"hey, Sota?"

"Yeah?"

"If you saw the girl you liked that you hadn't lain eyes on all summer in this outfit," Said kagome as she twirled around to let him see the whole view.

"Yeah? Your Point?"

"Well what would you think?"

Sota thought about this for a minute.

"I'd think she was hot. But.."

"My point exactly,"Kagome interrupted.

BEEP!

"OH,"said Kagome as she grabbed her yellow backpack, "That's Koga. See you at school Sota (Sota's a freshman). Bye Mom" Kagome gave them each a kiss on the check then headed outside to greet her boyfriend.

"Good Morning", smiled Kagome as she got into Koga's black convertible and kissed hime on the check.

"It is now," murmured Koga as he grabbed her around the waist and slowly started kissing the side of her neck.

"Koga, no," whined Kagome as she tried to push him off of her. That movement only seemed to make him hold on tighter and Kagome couldn't compete with his demonic strength.

"Why not? Don't you love me?" Koga's voice held a hint of threat in the tone and Kagome started to get nervous.

"of course I do," said Kagome hastily, "But we're right outside my house and if my mom sees us I'll be dead." Kagome was hoping he would be okay with that answer and stop.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to sense her if she comes out. Remember? I'm a wolf youkai. So for now," he said as he slowly undid her jeans(Koga getting' frisky), "I plan on spending some quality time with my woman."

He nuzzled her neck some more and Kagome started to whimper. Yes, Koga was her boyfriend but she still wasn't ready to get that intimate with him yet. At that moment Kagome was worried that Koga was going too far. Compared to him she was to weak, even with her miko powers, so she couldn't stop him.

"Oh. Hey, Wolfrunt," called someone from behind Kagome. Thankfully, Koga pulled back and Kagome turned toward the sound of her rescuers voice. She looked and her breath suddenly left her in one big gush. There, standing about 2 feet away from her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He stood with his arms crossed and his legs split apart. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots with a black t-shirt over a red, unbuttoned, long sleeve dress shirt.

Around his neck was a silver chain with a small fang as white as ivory. His hair was silver/white (it's debatable) and went down to his waist, with the most amazing golden eyes. He was smirking with one fang popping out of his mouth. The thing that really caught Kagome's attention were the silver dog ears that sat atop his head.

Kagome's miko powers picked up that even though he looked like a youkai he had traces of human in him. Kagome then came back to reality when she noticed that Koga had possessively put his arms around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing here, Muttface?" Koga gave a low growl and held on to Kagome tighter.

"Well," said the silver-haired demon, "My old man got a new job here in Tokyo so we moved in last week." He pointed to the house next to Kagome's. Just then the door to the house opened and out walked another demon. He was tall with long white/blue hair that went down to his knees. He had the same gold eyes as the other demon but instead of dog ears he had pointy elf-like ears. On his face he had a blue crescent moon on the middle of his forhead. On the sides of his face he had two purple stripes on each cheek. (It's Fluffy! My friend Akane calls him Flufflorius! I may have just spelled that wrong. Oh well…continue) He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants.

The demon stopped when he noticed Koga and Kagome.

"Oh hello Koga, and who is this?" He was now staring at Kagome with a slight curiosity.

"My names Kagome," she replied as she extended her hand for him to shake, and you name is?"

"Sesshomaru," said the demon, not extending his hand. Kagome pulled her hand back but continued to smile, staring straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. All three of the demons were taken aback by Kagome's actions. The young human girl was staring straight into his eyes and she wasn't flinching! No female had ever done that, Sesshomaru was extremely pissed off by this, wondering what was so special about this human girl that she found herself worthy enough to stare him down. The silver-haired demon on the other hand was intrigued. He had never seen a woman stare at Sesshomaru without fear in their eyes. 'This scrawny wench is stronger than she looks. Or she's just plain stupid." Kagome watched as the dog-eared demon smirked and sent a look in her direction. She was about to ask him what was so funny when Koga interrupted.

"Well we'll be late for school if we don't leave soon. Good bye, Sesshomaru," then Koga sent daggers toward the other demon, "Later, Muttface!" And with that Koga sped off leaving the other two demons on the sidewalk. Kagome watched as the demon known as Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the driveway. But the other demon just stood there, arms folded, smirking. Before the car turned the corner the demon gave Kagome a small wink before following the other demon up the driveway. Kagome turned around in her seat and stared out at the road.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Kagome looked over to see a very concerned Koga looking her way.

"Yeah, Koga. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Koga pulled into a space in the student parking lot and leaned over to gently touch Kagome's cheek.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Kagome checked her forehead then shook her head. Cool as a cucumber. (my Gram used to say that)

"Well your cheeks are red, it looks like your burning up." Kagome touched her cheek and wondered why they were so red. She looked in the car mirror and realized that she was blushing! Kagome couldn't figure out why but she had a strange feeling that it had to do with that dog-eared demon and that look he gave her. She couldn't be sure, but it had looked as if he 'desired' her. 'Desires me! What the hell! I don't even know his name! Plus,' Kagome thought as she watched Koga fish for his backpack in the backseat, 'I have Koga.' Kagome smiled and leaned over to kiss Koga on the cheek. Koga smiled back to hi girlfriend and once again grabbed her by the waist. He shifted his body so that he was on top of her before pressing his lips firmly against hers. Kagome pushed her hands against Koga's chest but that only made him press against her harder. The hair in his ponytail fell across her face as he started to bite down hard on Kagome's bottom lip, wanting her to open her mouth. One of his hands was hooked on her underwear strap and that's when Kagome really started to worry. 'Does he really plan on doing this right now, in the car that just happens to be parked outside our school!' Just as Koga started nibbling on her neck their came a tap on the window on the passengers side. Kagome turned her head and saw her best friend, Sango, looking at her with a disappointed expression on her face.

"What do you want," growled Koga as he brushed hair out of his face.

"School's about to start and I came to get Kagome," said Sango through clenched teeth.

"I've gotta go, Koga," said Kagome as she lightly kissed Koga's cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Koga lifted himself up and let Kagome out of the car. Once out she straightened her outfit and hair and put her backpack over one shoulder. She looked up to see Sango with one eyebrow raised in a questioning way.

"What?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and waited for a reply.

"It's nothing," sighed Sango as she started walking. Kagome stepped in front of Sango. She wanted a better explanation than "It's nothing."

"Come on. Tell me.Please!" Kagome gave Sango the best puppy dog eyes she could manage, knowing Sango wouldn't be able to resist.

"It's just," Sango sighed once more, "I don't think he's right for you."

"Who's not right for me?" Sango pointed in the direction where Koga was walking with his friends Ginta and Hikkaku.

"that's Crazy! You don't know what you're saying", said Kagome with a hint of doubt in her voice, "I love him and he loves me!"

"Who loves who," asked a girl with dark brown hair in a side ponytail.

"Oh hey Rin," said Kagome, happy to change the subject.

"Yeah Yeah , Whatever. Who loves you?" Rin tilted her head to the side, wrapping her finger around her blue topaz necklace.

"Oh nothing! Sango and I were just talking."

"Talking about what," asked a female youkai with flaming red pigtails as she gobbled down a doughnut.

"Hey, Ayame, you know you wanna give me a bite," said Rin sweetly. The youkai known as Ayame just rolled her eyes and handed a piece to Rin.

"Arigato." Rin swallowed the piece in one bite then smiled, revealing rainbow sprinkles stuck in her teeth. The three other girls laughed as Rin gave them a confused look

"Here," said Sango, giving Rin her black compact mirror.

"AIEE…," Rin screamed as she saw her teeth, "Were you even planning on telling me that I have sprinkles in my teeth!

"We were gonna tell," Kagome laughed out, "When we were done laughing."

"So any way," said Ayame, "what were you talking about?"

"It's nothing, Ayame. Sango was just being stupid." Sango stuck out her tongue out at Kagome good naturedly and Kagome did the same to Sango. The warning bell rang and soon the four best friends were headed towards their lockers. They were just about to open their locker doors when three boys walked up to them. (the girls lockers are all next to each other because they had requested it that way over the summer.)

"Well hello ladies."

"Oh hi, Miroku," Kagome smiled. She had always liked Miroku, even though he was the school's biggest pervert. (every school's gotta have a Miroku!)

"Well good morning, Lady Kagome," smiled Miroku as he kissed her hand. Kagome's face noticeably paled while Sango's grew red with anger. Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she had always had a crush on Miroku. And right now she couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He was wearing dark green jeans and a purple t-shirt, the same color as his eyes, that said _#1 stud_ and Sango couldn't help but blush. He was definitely a stud, that's for sure. His dark hair was in a small ponytail and Sango desperately wanted to take it out and run her fingers through it. She turned her head away trying to find interest in the posters on the wall. The other boy, Shinji, was standing beside Miroku. He had been Miroku's best friend since childhood. He was extremely shy and he stood there with his hands in the pockets of his black element sweatshirt. He was a snake youkaiwith short ,spiky, green hair and steel gray eyes. ( I thought that sounded kind of hot) He was staring at his black converse high tops, every once in a while throwing shy glances towards Ayame. Everyone knew that he liked Ayame, except for Ayame herself. Rin smiled, knowing it was going to an interesting year. Everyone in the school called her "The Matchmaker." She had even set Kagome up with Koga. Now she was going to set up Miroku with Sango and Ayame with Shinji.

"So, Shinji," said Ayame, clueless to Shinji's rising blush, "did you have a nice summer?"

Shinji gave a slight nod then meekly whispered, "you?"

"Well enough," she replied, already bored with the conversation.

"And who are you," asked Sango as she drew her eyes away from the wall to look at the stranger behind the two boys.

"Oh. This is Inuyasha," said Miroku as he pulled the lone figure into the circle. Kagome let out a small gasp as she realized that it was the dog-eared boy that she had met this morning. He shook all the girl's hands, giving them all a smirk. He shook Kagome's hand last andwinked at her, causing her to blush once again.

"Haven't we met?"

End of Chapter

A/N: So, What do you think? I'll only update if I receive 5 POSITIVE reviews. If your review is negative, please be kind. Or else I'll cry! sniffle sniffle LOL.


	2. School may not totally suck

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it because I was starting to really reconsider the story and wasn't going to plan on updating. Sorry about making you wait, my computer lost my second chapter so I had to do it over! Grrr….It pissed me off.

OK. One thing I want to mention is about Koga. If any of you guys are Koga fans than please don't get mad about how I potrayed Koga. I like Koga too! It's just that the personality I gave him helps make my fanfic make more sense later on. Don't worry! He'll be nicer in my other fics!

-Neko-hanyou12

(Kameko)

Chapter 2

School may not totally suck

"Where have you seen Kagome before," asked Miroku as he inched his way towards Sango. (Oh, no! Another unconscious Miroku, coming right up!)

"Just around," said Inuyasha as he leaned against the wall in the bad boy pose that could make any girl swoon, and Kagome didn't go unaffected. She couldn't help but stare at him as he stood there.

Kagome desperately wanted to rub those adorable dog ears the way she did her cat Buyo's ears. She moved her gaze down a bit and saw that his amazing golden eyes were staring at her!

The two teens quickly looked away, Kagome pretending to find fascination in her black onyx necklace. Inuyasha turned his head away, making sure his long bangs covered his now massive blush.

'_What is with this girl!'_ A girl had never made Inuyasha blush before and he didn't like the fact that this girl did. It made him feel weak and vulnerable and that disgusted him. He had sworn to himself a long time ago that he would not allow himself feel such petty emotions ever again.

But deep down, Inuyasha did want to get to know the girl and he always got what he wanted.

"Hey, are you three going to the Homecoming Game," asked Sango, breaking the awkward silence between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah I think so," said Shinji.

"Definitley," smiled Miroku as he winked at Sango, "How about you Inuyasha?"

"Mmm…Let's see. Watch guys tackle and destroy eachother over a ball? Count me in!"

Everyone laughed and Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat as he watched Kagome's face light up when she laughed.

Kagome turned to get her books out of her locker. "What classes do you guys have for first period?"

Everyone handed their schedules to Kagome for her to compare them. Inuyasha stood there awkwardly. Kagome and the others, besides Miroku, didn't really know him. He couldn't really be considered a friend so he didn't really expect that anyone would care if they shared classes with him.

After collecting everyone else's schedules Kagome turned to Inuyasha and held out her hand, silently asking for his schedule. Inuyasha's cursed inside his mind as he felt his heart go back up into his throat.

"Feh. Whatever," he said as he reached out to hand Kagome his schedule. Their hands touched, causing them to blush once again.

Miroku frowned knowingly. He had seen Inuyasha in action before. He would act all shy and sweet till he had the desired girl eating out of the palm of his hand. Then he would quickly cut her loose and add her to the excutiatingly long list of Inuyasha's Brokenhearted.

Usually Miroku would encourage Inuyasha on his escapade but this was Kagome Inuyasha was targeting. She was like his sister. But once Inuyasha started the clock the game could not be interrupted.

'_Inuyasha is probably just going after her to tick Koga off,'_ Miroku than focused on his own love life when his eyes caught the sight of his "certain someone", _'Wow! Sango_ _looks really hot!'_

Miroku had now inched his hand towards Sango's butt, not quite touching. Luckily for him, Sango hadn't noticed his wandering hand just yet. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sango. She was wearing a teal one-sleeve shirt. (Teal! Athrun's eye color! I did that for you Kat so if you're reading this, your welcome!) She had on a black chocker and was wearing Miroku's favorite kind of jeans for a girl. Perfectly fitted.

Sango's long dark hair was in her trademark high ponytail, but that wasn't what Miroku was looking at at the moment. He was still trying to grope Sango's butt while going unnoticed.

"Let's see," said Kagome as she scanned the schedules, "Rin, Inuyasha, and I have lunch together. Ayame, Shinji, Sango, and Miroku have lunch together. Ayame, Inuyasha, and I have Lit first period, " Inuyasha inwardly cheered but stayed expressionless to the outside world.

"What about the rest of us," asked Rin as she waited to hear more.

"Rin and Miroku, you guys have Math first period."

"Great! I'm stuck with the pervert! Well isn't life just peachy?"

"Well," said Miroku sarcastically, "I'm so happy to be in Math with Miss Bimbo Sunshine!" Rin gave him the middle finger as a response then went on listening to Kagome.

"Anyways, and Sango and Shinji have Biology first period."

"Fine with me," said Sango and Shinji shrugged an "okay".

The last and final warning bell rang and everyone said their goodbyes before heading off to class. Sango, Shinji, Miroku, and Rin went together to the other side of the building where Math and Biology was held.

"Okay," said Rin as she made sure that Kagome and the new guy Inuyasha was gone.

" 'Okay' What," asked Sango. She quickly sent Miroku a death glare, knowing that now that he was walking beside her, he would soon be up to his old tricks.

"Dearest Sango, do you have no faith in me?"

"I didn't say anything you pervert."

"Yes, but you gave me that look. You.."

"Shut up!"

Rin's scream had caused Miroku and Sango to jump a foot in the air. Shinji just shool his head in frustration, wondering how he had ended up with these people as friends.

"As I was saying," said Rin as she continued walking, "I think I was wrong."

"And that would be a first?" Shinji laughed at Miroku's joke and they gave each other a high five.** Boys:1, Rin:0.**

"Shut up you perv," said both the girls.

"I apologize," Miroku said sarcastically, "what were you wrong about?"

"About the whole Kagome with Koga thing," said Rin. She moved her hands around for dramatic emphasis.

"You mean Rin, The All-Powerful Matchmaker, was wrong," asked Shinji with fake tears in his eyes.

"You know what? I am really starting to rethink about befriending someone from the Drama Club."

"Rin, calm down," said Sango as she laughed at Shinji's shocked expression.

"Befriending! You're making it sound like I'm a charity case!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Why do we have to listen to a perv," asked Rin as she turned on Miroku.

"Because for once I actually want to hear what you have to say," he replied calmly.

"Arigato, Miroku-san," said Rin before she realized what Miroku had meant, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"That you're a dunce," replied Shinji and Miroku simultaneously.

"At least I'm not a male Drama-Queen or a good-for-nothing pervert!"

"Why does everyone call me a pervert?" Miroku added an innocent look to his question but was only rewarded by evil glares.

"Do you even really have to ask that question," asked Sango as she stopped in front of the Biology room. This was where the dysfunctional group would finally part.

"Okay, guys, seeya!" Sango grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him into the classroom.

'Kami! A new record, Miroku hasn't groped me yet!' Sango smiled to herself. 'Maybe he's reformed?'

Just then Miroku opened the classroom door and walked up to Sango, who had yet to take her seat.

"Oh, Dear Sango, I almost forgot." And before Sango could act, Miroku grabbed her backside and squeezed. Before she could knock him out, he rushed to the door.

"Have a good first day, darling! See you in second period!" Then he dashed down the hall to catch up with Rin. She gave him a disgusted look as he stopped to catch his breath.

"What? I couldn't help myself!"

"You need help. Isn't there some kind of support group you could join? Like Perverted Teenage Males Anonymous?"

"They kicked me out. They said as was too much of a hentai, even for them."

"Wha…What! I was joking. Man you are sick!"

Miroku sighed and took a deep breath before responding, "I was joking too, stupid. Jeez….What a dunce."

"Oh," Rin was silent for only a moment when something dawned on her, "Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"I didn't get to tell everyone about my devious Matchmaking plan."

"Who do you want to set up," asked Miroku as he sat down next to Rin in Math class.

"Kagome and the New Guy." Rin giggled and clapped at the beuty of her plan. Miroku, however was a little more than skeptical.

"You mean Inuyasha?" Rin nodded and smiled as she opened up her textbook.

**W/ Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayame**

"Okay, class, take your seats. But, don't get too comfy! I'm going to give you your assigned seats once I get settled in and take roll." (I hate assigned seats! Unless…I'm sitting next to my friends. But, as fate would have it, that doesn't happen much.Grrr!)

Ayame and Kagome sat down in the front row, next to each other. Inuyasha headed to the back of the classroom when he heard Kagome's voice call out to him.

"Inuyasha, over hear," Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome tapping her fingers on the seat behind her. Clearly an indication for him to sit there. Inuyasha obediently sat down in said seat and opened up his notebook to start randomly sketching.

"Hey. Your name's Inuyasha, right?" Inuyasha turned toward the female youkai who had spoken to him.

"Yeah. That's my name, and you are?"

"Ayame," replied the girl shyly. Was she flirting with him?

'_Well, she is pretty cute.'_ Inuyasha looked Ayame up and down. She was wearing a long-sleeved green, button-up, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled. She had it unbuttoned enough to see a pink lace bra peeking through. She also had on a pair of tight black jeans.

'_Yep. Definetly cute.'_

If Shikon High was anything like his last school, girls practically worshiping the ground he walked on, then he was going to like it there just fine.

Inuyasha then turned to the girl in front of him.

"And you're Kagome, right?" He gave her one of his hottest smirks, (gotta love him) but she seemed to be unaffected.

"Yep, Kagome Higurashi's the name. So, are you liking Shikon High so far?" Kagome had now turned fully around and had her head on Inuyasha's desk. Her raven-colored hair was spread all over his desk and her warm brown eyes were looking gently into his harsh yet stunning amber orbs.

Inuyasha looked her up and down, just as he had done with Ayame. Kagome was dressed more modestly then Ayame, but she still looked drop-dead sexy.

Deep down, although he didn't really realize it, Inuyasha wanted desperately to kiss the raven-haired beauty. To make her fall in love with him and he her. But the only desire he really recognized and understood was the desire to steal her away from Koga, to make him suffer. Then he would be done with the wench and he could throw away her heart like he had done so many others.

That was to be his plan. To hurt Koga's pride by stealing his girl from him, and right under his nose too. He wanted to prove that he was better than some mangy wolf. He didn't real give a damn if he hurt anyone else in the process.

But of course, like he had down many times over the years, he was lying to himself.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came out of his trance to see Kagome snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What!"

"I had asked you if you liked Shikon High so far."

"Feh. Well enough." Kagome smiled and then turned around to listen to the teacher.

His heart jumped at seeing her smile, which highly confused him. No girl had ever made him feel this way and he barely knew her! Inuyasha quickly cmae out of his second trance of the day to listen to the teacher with the rest of his class.

"Well, class, Good Morning! I am Mr.Myoga and I will be your Literature teacher for this year," said the old man pleasantly.

He was short, with a white beard and mustache. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself form laughing when he realized that the old man was just barely taller than his desk. He could barely see over the heads of the students.

Kagome turned around in her seat and shot Inuyasha a look of annoyance when she realized that he was laughing at the teacher. Inuyasha mouthed a "what" to her, but all she did was turn back around in her seat.

'_That obviously didn't earn me any points,' _Inuyasha thought.

"Okay," continued Mr.Myoga, "just let me quickly take roll than we can get started." Mr.Myoga smiled as he picked up a sheet of paper with a list of names on it.

"Akai, Ayame." "here."

"Shindou, Shouichi." "rock on."

"Aogiri, Yuhi." "here."

Mr.Myoga went down the list and finally reached Kagome's name.

"Higurashi, Kagome." "here."

"Miori, Hojo." (I didn't know his last name so I gave him one. A pretty sucky one but oh well.) "Present."

Hojo smiled at Kagome but she didn't notice, but Inuyasha did.

'_Why the hell is he looking at her like that?'_

Inuyasha just blew him off, knowing a weak human couldn't compete with him.

'_Well, if she's dating Koga than maybe she has a thing for weak, pathetic beings.'_

Inuyasha smirked and stupidly, had no idea what was going on in class.

"Taiji, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha finally snapped out of his dream state and back into reality.

"Huh?" He looke around and saw a very pissed off little troll-man standing beside his desk. Only shortly after did he realize that the "troll-man" was Mr.Myoga. He also then noticed all the students staring at him, including Kagome. She ahd another disapproving look on her face, quite similar to Myoga's.

"Mr.Taiji, it would appear that you are present in my class, but your blank stare could prove otherwise." Mr.Myoga flicked his fingers against Inuyasha's forhead.

'_Who the hell does this old man think he is?' _Inuyasha scowled and sunk lower into his chair.

"This is not the best way to start off the year in my class, Mr.Taiji," Mr.Myoga then turned to the rest of the class, "And let that be a lesson for all of you. Slacking off in my class will not be tolerated and punishment can be as severe as cleaning all the classroom's on this floor after school for a month."

Inuyasha inwardly groaned, knowing he would end up getting that punishment more than once this year.

"Okay, so if you can refrain from moaning and rolling your eyes, class, then maybe we can assign seats and discuss the first project of the year."

Everyone in the class groaned once more and grabbed their books so they could move to their new seats.

In the end, Ayame ended up being in the front right-hand desk towards the door and Kagome in the far left at the back of the room, next to the window, while Inuyasha sat on Kagome's right. Unfotunately, Hojo sat directly in front of Kagome, giving him the opportune chance to talk to her. An opportunity that the dense Hojo took advantage of.

"So, Kagome," Hojo smiled, "how was your summer?"

"Pretty good. Most of the time was spent redecorating my room. You know, painting, finding furniture and curtains, and all that good stuff."

"So, you couldn't stand the frilly pink décor anymore?" Kagome's laughed which only made Hojo's stupid grin grow wider.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You've seen my room before," said Kagome as she opened up her Lit binder. Inuyasha silently growled, strangely hating the thought of any male gaining entrance into Kagome's room.

"Yeah, I've been to your house a couple of times. When we were partners on that history project, our freshman year."

"O.K., class! Pipe down! Now this year," quieted Myoga once he had the full attention of the class, "We will be doing a lot of projects this year, and for the first one you're going to do a compare and contrast report."

Inuyasha groaned. How did every teacher manage to make compare and contrast a part of the curriculum?

'_Well this class is gonna suck,' _Inuyasha thought as he randomly started doodling in his notebook again.

"You are going to read two books by the same author and then compare the similarities between the two books and contrast the differences between them. That's where the compare and contrast part comes in. To make things easier…"

"We don't have to do it?"

"What was that, Mr.Taiji?" Inuyasha looked up to see Mr.Troll-man once again looking extremely pissed.

"I didn't say anything," Inuyasha answered calmly. Mr.Myoga did not respond with words but gave him "The teacher look". The look that says "I know you're lying, but I'm going to let it pass this time." (That look pisses me off!)

"As I was saying," continued Mr.Myoga as he picked up a piece of paper off of his desk, "I'm going to put you into partners for this project."

Some people, including Inuyasha, sighed in relief. Now they had someone to dump all the work on. Inuyasha then began to nod off while Myoga discussed the terms of the project. Only when class was almost over did Inuyasha start paying attention again.

"Okay, your partners are posted on the bulletin board by the door so once the bell rings…."

RINGGGG…..

Quickly, the majority of the class ran up to see who their partner was. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the page, his claws tapping once on each name as he went down the list.

Inuyasha

A/N: Hm…Should I end it there, or should I be nice and give you a little more to read. Well since I am a kind and sweet person (shut up Akane) I will extend the chapter. Hopefully you like my fic so you are now sighing in relief or jumping for joy, or maybe both. So let's continue shall we?

InuyashaAyame/Kagome

'_What? How can I be partners to both of them?'_

Oh yes, Mr.Taiji, I almost forgot," came the voice of Mr.Myoga from beside Inuyasha, "We have an odd number of students in the class this year so you, Ms.Akai, and Ms.Higurashi, will be the threesome for this project."

Inuyasha turned towards the two girls who had heard the conversation as they gathered their books. Ayame gave a flirtatious smile to the hanyou then turned to Kagome, who gave a soft innocent smile and shrugged.

"I trust," said Mr.Myoga, "That you won't dump all the work on Ms.Akai and Ms.Higurashi?"

"Feh."

Myoga gave a slightly shocked expression, not knowing if Inuyasha's reply was disrespectful or not.

"Well," continued Myoga, "you three best be off to second period before you're late. Have a nice day, and to you ladies, welcome back!"

And with that, Mr.Myoga walked to his desk and sat down to work on a large stack of papers in front of him. Kagome and Ayame smiled to Mr.Myoga politely then headed for the door. Inuyasha followed suit, no exactly looking where he was going. Before he knew it he had bumped into the figure in front of him.

"What the hell!" Then Inuyasha looked up to see that Kagome and Ayame were standing in front of him and it had been Ayame he had bumped into.

"Sorry," Inuyasha grumbled and Ayame smiled seductively. She leaned up towards Inuyasha's dog ear to whisper to him.

"You can bump into me anytime, Dogboy." Inuyasha smiled and went into his playboy mode as he grabbed Ayame by the waist and pulled her to him. She shuddered as his warm breath grazed her face, just the reaction he expected.

"I'll hold you to that, Wolfgirl."

Then Inuyasha let her go and Ayame resumed her place to a now blushing Kagome. Not being a demon herself, Kagome hadn't heard the converstation between the two but she had seen the body language and that was good enough for her. Kagome was amazed at how Ayame could just flirt with a stranger right in the hallway. Kagome was thrown back into reality when Ayame's voice hit her.

"So what's the game plan for this project?"

"Um…how about we meet over at my house at around 5:00," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded and Ayame smiled.

"Okay," smiled Ayame, "But where do you live?"

"The house right next to Kagome's, the green one."

Okay sounds good to me, Yashi," said Ayame, having already given him a pet name. Ayame didn't wait for Kagome to reply before pulling on her arm to leave for second period. Kagome turned around and gave Inuyasha a small smile. Inuyasha, though trying to resist, smiled back. Inuyasha then headed in the opposite direction, where Kagome had earlier told him English was held.

'_This school may actually be worth my time.'_

End Of Chapter

A/n: Yes, I am serious about ending the chapter here. Hope you all enjoyed it! I know all the relationships between everyone are really confusing, and it's only going to get worse. But, that's my point. Real life isn't easy so I didn't want to make like a joyride for Inuyasha and the gang. So put on your seatbelts if you plan to continue reading my fic, ti's going to be a bumpy ride!

Thanks again for all the great reviews! Keep em' comin'!

**Here's a sneak peak of what to look forward to in chapter 3-**

**A kiss- between who, you ask? You'll have to read to find out!**

**A late night swim.**

**A look into the friendship of Inuyasha and Miroku- how they met and all that good stuff**

**A bet between buddies.**

I hope that entices (big word!) to wish to continue reading this fic!

See you soon,

-Kameko a.ka. Neko-hanyou12


End file.
